


The Whole Shebang

by BakerGrey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Polyamorous Character, Zouiam - Freeform, lilo, ziam, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerGrey/pseuds/BakerGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall lives life like it’s a daydream, Harry’s just in love, and Zayn’s painting pictures of Louis’s boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whole Shebang

**Author's Note:**

> I'm uploading this late so my proof reading = bad.  
> I apologise for any typos, feel free to point them out so I can fix them.  
> Thanks

Harry’s in misery, and no, it’s not _that_ kind of misery.

 It’s the misery in which he yearns for another being to such an extent that his heart begins to ache at the mere mention of their name.  

He thinks it’s an obsession, there’s simply no other way of classifying it, the kind that he manages to keep so well hidden from anyone but himself.

 The thing is Harry’s wanted Niall for a long time, and not just physically, he literally wants _everything_ that Niall has to offer up.

Despite his bravado all Harry can do instead is lust after him, and he really does think about Niall in a way no friend should far too often.

It doesn’t help that they’re roommates now, which of course was Niall’s brilliant idea, because well, isn’t this what all best mates do?

 _Yes,_ is the sensible answer, that is when one half of the duo isn’t harbouring illicit feelings for the unsuspecting other.

Harry really wishes he had the guts to just tell the shorter boy, just grab him by his hair and whisper sloppily against his lips that he needs to touch him until the feelings go away.

Only he can’t because it’s _Niall,_ and he doesn’t want things to be weird between them, because then his life really wouldn’t be worth living.

As dramatic as it may seem, it’s the only rational argument he can come up with to bury whatever this is, and it’s a good one at that until he sees Niall waltzing through their kitchen in nothing but his white briefs.

Harry focuses on the freckles brandishing Niall’s face as he grins at the brunette and why does Niall have to be so pretty suddenly.

“Mornin curly.”

If it were anyone else who’d just jumped up onto the kitchen counter beside where’s he’s currently creating a mammoth sandwich he’d throw a tantrum, but lucky for Niall he’s got these really great legs that dissolve any negative thoughts Harry should be having.

“It’s two in the afternoon.”

Niall hums contentedly as he picks at the fallen lettuce that hasn’t managed to make the final cut whilst Harry tries, and fails to bat his hands away.

“You’ve got butter on your hand,” Niall tells him.

Harry tilts his head to give him a look, because he _knows,_ he can feel it.

To anyone who isn’t Harry, this would look like normal friendly banter; he’s just gotten so good at mastering it.

“Seriously it’s annoying me,” The blonde whines as he stares directly at the yellow spread on the tip of Harry’s thumb.

“Don’t you have better things to be doing?” he scolds, but licks the butter off quickly, cringing slightly at the way it tastes without any bread accompanying it.

“What could be better than this?” Niall smiles innocently as he stretches his toned arms above his head.

Harry gets caught up in admiring the way in which his flesh stretches over his ribs and the temptation to stroke over the skin is strong.

He doesn’t, because that would be weird, right?

“How about you get your naked arse out of the kitchen, it’s unhygienic.”

“Not naked,” Niall pouts, pinging the waistband of his pants for extra emphasis.

Harry swallows down a gulp and plates up his lunch, he can see Niall eyeing it with a feral hunger but there’s no way in hell he’s getting any of it.

Niall _doesn’t_ share food, so neither will he.

“You’re so mean,” Niall snaps as he trails after Harry into the latter boy’s bedroom.

Harry pretends to be ignoring him when he sinks his teeth into glory.

It’s a hard thing to execute when Niall’s still shirtless and sat alarmingly close to him.

Harry cocks a brow at him as he chews obnoxiously.

Niall watches the way his throat moves with a smirk and for a fleeting moment Harry thinks he knows about everything.

“God, why am I even friends with you?” Niall rolls his eyes, lowering himself down onto his back.

“Beats me,” Harry grins with his mouth full and Niall flips him off with a bony finger.

Harry continues to eat as Niall taps his palms against his flat stomach.

“Here,” Harry sighs at Niall who sits up.

When he sees that Harry’s left him two bites of his sandwich he smiles triumphantly, because he’s really good at manipulating Harry sometimes.

Harry has to laugh as his friend shoves it all into his mouth, chomping like a happy a dog. It shouldn’t be attractive or endearing but fuck it is.

When he’s done, Niall asks the taller boy “What are you doing today?” which actually translates into what are _we_ doing today, because it’s Saturday, and they always spend it together.

“Zayn’s coming round in half an hour.”

“Why?” Niall whines.

“Because he’s our mate,” Harry deadpans, reaching forward to flick at Niall’s shoulder.

His green eyes glaze over a little as Niall’s creamy flesh turns pink from the contact and Harry has to lick his lips as he averts his eyes.

“I suppose I best get dressed then.”

And yes, Harry thinks that would be best.

 

****

 

Harry knows that Zayn’s really trying to do his best with this art project but he can also tell that the panic stricken look on his face is very entertaining for Niall.

Harry has to elbow him in the ribs to tell him to cut it out.

“This needs to be perfect Haz, absolutely perfect,” Zayn exhales with a raspy breath.

He peels the large canvases cover off gently and stares over at the two roommates with hope in his brown eyes.

It’s good, _really good,_ but that isn’t the first thing Harry notices.

“Who is it?”

Zayn stutters for a moment and Harry can see the pink tint to his cheeks.

“A friend.”

He’s a good looking friend if Zayn’s painting is anything to go by; he’s got a pensive look on his slender face, with thick eyebrows and a mole on his neck.

“That is sick,” Niall says from beside Harry and he sounds serious.

Zayn gives them a grateful smile.

“But seriously who modelled for this?” Harry pushes because this painting seems too intimate for it to be just anybody.

“His name’s Liam,” Zayn replies slowly, like he doesn’t want to tell them too much.

Harry and Niall share a knowing look when they realise that that’s all they’re getting.

“Tell me again why you were worried?”

The Asian boy shrugs and then scratches the back of his neck.

“Has Lou seen it?”

Louis is Zayn’s roommate, who Harry happens to find delightfully sarcastic.

“Not yet.”

Harry knows it’s because he knows he’d get the third degree from Louis real bad.

When Niall steps forward to take a closer look Harry asks

“Is that my shirt?”

The blonde looks down at the black fabric covering his torso.

“Probably,” Niall smirks and Harry has to shun the unholy thoughts that flood his brain at this revelation, the idea of Niall in _his_ clothing is enough to getting his blood pumping south.

Obviously Harry isn’t doing a very good job at hiding his discomfort because Zayn is giving him a quizzical look.

“It’s not a big deal right?” The Irish accent is asking.

Harry layers on his poker face “Course not,” he lies, even though he’ll probably sleep with it pressed against his face tonight.

Did he mention that he’s obsessed?

“Anyway,” Zayn interrupts his wandering mind “It needs to be in Monday morning, do you think I should touch it up, like around the nose maybe?”

Harry shakes his head.

“What _you_ should do is relax,” Niall chuckles gripping Zayn by the shoulders and shaking them slightly from behind.

The dark haired boy bows his head and shrugs Niall off

“We’re not getting drunk,” Zayn tells him sternly and Harry’s glad that he’s the one who’s said it because it’s Zayn who gets verbal abuse muttered at him.

“But it’s fucking Saturday,” Niall concludes with a defiant look on his handsome face.

“Leave him be Ni, we can go just the two of us.”

Niall’s cheerful laughter reminds Harry of just why he’s so infatuated with him.

 

****

 

Saturday nights are hectic because all the first year students are out looking to have a good time. This is why Harry prefers drinking a couple cans with Niall in their small apartment, that, and he doesn’t have to watch Niall pull countless birds.

When they get into the bar, finally, Harry spots a dark haired girl from his Classics lectures he’s had to share notes with a couple of times.

She smiles at him and throws a wave in his direction but all he can do is nod back.

Once he and Niall settle down in some vacant seats the blonde grins at him

“Don’t think I didn’t see that fitty looking at you when we came in.”

Harry shrugs because Niall really is so clueless.

“She’s not my type.”

Niall eyes go wide “Since when are pretty girls not your type?”

Since _I met you_ Harry begrudgingly thinks.

“I prefer blondes,” He tells his friend absentmindedly.

It only became true when Niall had bleached his hair a golden colour.

“I’m starting to think you prefer males.”

“Nope,” Harry pops the p.

Only bloke I like that way is _you_.

“It wouldn’t change our friendship.”

“I’m not gay,” Harry chuckles, because he really isn’t.

Except for when it comes to Niall.

Niall’s blue eyes are narrowed but he accepts Harry’s answer for the truth.

“And if I were, I’d have told you by now,” Harry adds just to reassure him.

“I know, I know, just haven’t seen you with a girl in a while is all.”

Harry sips at his pint “And that bothers you because?”

Niall’s eyes look like they’re glittering in this dim lighting as his lips curl over his white teeth.

Harry remembers momentarily when he’d had braces and used to imagine what kissing Niall’s mouth would have been like then.

“Just don’t want you getting any moodier than you already are.”

Harry smiles at that, because trust Niall to turn something slightly serious into a joke.

“You know how clingy girls can get,” Harry sighs dramatically and Niall laughs.

“You’re just shit at maintaining contact; you take forever to reply to texts.”

“I like talking face to face.”

It’s so much better than messaging, wherein you can easily misinterpret the tone of what’s being said.

He shudders at the thought.

“I know that ya muppet, it only took me so long to realise.”

It’s a shame Niall can’t realise that Harry’s absolutely in love with him. They wouldn’t be having this conversation.

“So, if you’re not going to crack on…” Niall trails as he looks over in Harry’s classmate’s direction.

And there it is, the reminder that Niall doesn’t feel the same way at all.

“Knock yourself out,” Harry smiles but this time his lips feel tighter.

 

****

 

Harry remembers that her name is Sarah when she greets him in his kitchen the next morning.

“Hi Harry,” She chirps sweetly but Harry finds it incredibly annoying because she’s just spent the night with Niall.

Harry absolutely hates being jealous, but he just can’t help it right now.

He grunts out a very measly hello as he sits down at the table, he’s not hungry anymore.

There’s an awkward silence that he revels in until Niall joins the two of them.

He looks surprised to see her standing there, like he’d expected her to be gone by now.

The blonde sits down next to Harry and pulls a face, it’s enough to brighten his mood, because even if Niall has fucked her that’s all it was. He doesn’t want her around anymore; he likes it when it’s just the two of them.

Sarah hovers for a minute but Harry’s pretty sure she’s gotten the message because she blushes and hands Niall a scrap of paper with her number on it

“Call me yeah?”

Niall looks at her whilst Harry looks at Niall.

“Sure thing,” He smiles, but it’s not a real grin and Harry’s gleefully happy.

He’s being a dick, but he’s tired and really wants to this third wheel to be gone.

“I’ll see you in class Harry,” She vocalises as she reaches the door and Harry doesn’t care if she’s seen him nod or not.

When the front door slams Niall exhales a loud breath

“Jesus.”

Harry smirks over at him “Nice one.”

Niall feigns innocence “I think it was pretty obvious I was only after one thing Haz.”

He scrunches up the scribbled phone number and tosses it into the bin.

Harry’s finds that he’s not at all jealous anymore.

 

****

 

Harry’s got a clear schedule for Monday afternoon so once his lectures are over with he winds up at Zayn’s place.

Louis is thrilled when he opens the door.

“Harold!” He beams as he steps aside to let Harry in.

“Is Zayn in?”

Louis tuts “Nice to see you too mate, I’m good thanks.”

Harry rolls his eyes but smiles anyway as he looks around the living room.

“Zayn’s busy doing arty things,” Louis dismisses “But feel free to wait around for him, besides there’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Oh, really?”

Louis nods as he calls out “Oi Payno, get your arse out here.”

A few seconds later a tall boy is walking towards them, a prominent arrow tattoo on his arm. He looks so familiar that Harry stares at him for a whole minute.

“This is Liam, my boyfriend,” Louis announces as he slings an arm around Liam’s shoulder.

And then Harry sees the mole on his neck and he realises that this is the Liam from Zayn’s painting.

What the fuck is Zayn doing painting _Louis’s_ boyfriend?

“Earth to Harry,” Louis clicks his finger in front of his eyes.

“Shit sorry, it’s nice to meet you,” He sticks out a hand which Liam shakes with a confused but kind expression.

“Harry’s a bit of an odd one,” Louis tells Liam not so quietly and Harry would retort if he weren’t so baffled.

Luckily Zayn’s walking through the front door two minutes later and pulling Harry into his room.

Harry doesn’t even have to say anything because Zayn’s already explaining

“I didn’t know he was dating Louis when I painted him.”

He lets that sink in.

“Does Louis know about that?”

Zayn shakes his head “We both agreed not to mention it, thought it would be a bit weird.”

“It is weird!”

“Harry, I just used him as a model, it’s not like we’re having an affair.”

“Yeah but Zayn, you _like_ him.”

Zayn’s stance stiffens

“So? _You_ like Niall.”

Harry can feel his cheeks flush red

“How did you-”

“Please, it’s obvious.”

Harry’s shoulders deflate and then Zayn’s copy his.

“What should we do?”

“Nothing,” Zayn states without hesitation “We’re just going to have to get over it.”

“But-”

“No buts Harry, and _please_ , keep your mouth shut.”

 

****

 

He really does try not to tell Niall.

“The guy in Zayn’s painting is Louis’s boyfriend,” He rambles as he and Niall sit down for dinner.

“Whoa slow down,” Niall chuckles “What was that?”

“Remember Zayn’s project?”

“Course I do, it was wicked,” The blonde grins as he chews on some pasta.

“It was Louis’s boyfriend,” Harry explains.

Niall takes a second before his eyes widen.

“Well that’s a difficult one.”

“No shit blondie, especially seeing as Zayn fancies him.”

Niall isn’t looking so happy anymore.

“Poor Zayn,” He sighs as he leans back in his chair.

“He deserves to be happy.”

“And what? Lou doesn’t?”

“No,” Harry snaps “It’s just-”

He groans loudly as he pushes his plate away.

He takes a breath in “You know what Lou is like, he likes people for a while and then he’s looking for something new.”

“Maybe this Liam bloke is different.”

“Maybe,” Harry shrugs, but he somehow doubts it.

“It’s not our problem mate.”

He knows Niall is right but he can read his friends so easily.

“What’s it going to take to get that glum look off your face?”

Harry can think of a few things but when he registers that none of these are valid options he just feels even grumpier.

“We could watch Love Actually; that mushy shit always makes you happy.”

It’s sweet what Niall’s trying to do, but no amount of Hugh Grant is going to be enough to fix the nerves that have settled in his stomach.

“Fine, but you’re not going to sit here and mope,” Niall declares as he discards his leftover food and walks over to Harry, placing a firm hand around his bare bicep and pulling as an indication for Harry to get the fuck up.

Harry looks up at him with doe eyes.

“Come on Curly,” Niall orders, his fingernails daring to leave marks on Harry’s tattooed skin.

Harry sticks his pink tongue out at him but moves anyway, he focuses on the fact that Niall doesn’t let go of him until they’re both side by side on their tatty couch.

Niall’s arm is obscenely warm and Harry thinks he might melt from the heat radiation. He concludes that it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.

Niall downloads ‘Wolf Creek’ and plays it on their sky box without even asking as to whether or not Harry’s willing to watch this. From the glimpse he catches of the synopsis he knows it’s got to do with murder and is based on a true story, though they all say that.

They’re about twenty minutes in when Harry feels Niall’s fingers at the nape of his neck.

He thinks he’s hallucinating because when he peaks a glance at Niall’s face he’s staring directly ahead at the television, but then the fingertips are brushing in a circular motion that has him relaxing involuntarily.

Since when did they do this?

It’s all he can think about as his eyes start to drift shut, Niall’s fingers come to a stop and his arm returns to rest on his knee.

“Don’t fall asleep on me,” He whispers close enough to Harry’s ear that a shiver breaks out across his skin.

Harry clears his throat and sits up a little taller; he tries not to dwell on the fact that Niall doesn’t touch him again even as the credits roll.

 

****

 

Harry ends up bumping into Liam on Thursday afternoon as he stops by a Starbucks for a coffee.

“Hey, Harry isn’t it?”

He looks up from his book to see Liam standing over him, a pleasant smile on his face.

“That’s right,” Harry nods dumbly.

“Mind if I sit?” But he’s already doing so before Harry can even tell him yes.

“Sorry about being so off the first time we met, it was a _weird_ day.”

Liam shrugs “It’s no biggie, I’m not easily offended.”

Harry realises that Liam thinks he was uncomfortable with the idea of two boys being in a relationship.

“I fully support same sex relationships.”

He wants to smack his head against the table, because only he would say it in such a formal way.

Liam chuckles “That’s good to know.”

“I just mean, I’m not used to seeing Louis tied down.”

Liam’s brows crinkles.

“Not that you’re-”

Harry cuts himself off.

“What I mean is that, it’s unusual to see Louis in a relationship.”

“Harry,” Liam soothes “I’m not here to interrogate you about Lou.”

Harry gulps down hot coffee as a punishment for being such an idiot.

“I actually wanted to ask you about Zayn.”

 _Oh God_.

“Okay?”

“I don’t know if he mentioned it to you, but he was doing this art project.”

Harry nods, dreading as to where this is going.

“I was just wondering if he told you how he did on that?”

He thinks about.

“Nope, sorry. But you could always ask him.”

Liam’s not smiling all that much anymore.

“Yeah, you’re right; he’s just not that easy to get a hold of.”

“Tell me about it.”

And Liam looks like he actually would, looks like he’d be happy to talk about Zayn for hours which just makes Harry a whole new level of anxious.

 

****

 

He ignores Niall when he gets home and slinks down onto his bed, breathing in the musty smell of his black pillow covers and contemplating suffocation. Only Niall isn’t having any of it and makes his way into Harry’s room minus an invitation.

Harry can feel the bed beside him dip and hears the squeak of springs.

“If this is about Zayn I’m going to hit you.”

Harry raises his ring clad middle finger and Niall, true to his word, thumps Harry’s lower back.

“How many times am I going to have to tell ya? This isn’t something that you can fix.”

The brunette rolls onto his back but keeps his eyes closed.

There’s silence and then he can feel a hand at his scalp, massaging through his curls.

He wants to scream at Niall to stop it but his legs have turned to jelly and his voice doesn’t want to work. But now he’s angry because what is Niall doing?

“Don’t you have some girl to be fucking?” He snaps and Niall’s hand stops. He doesn’t take it out of Harry’s hair, no, instead he fists a handful and pulls sharply.

“What the fuck?” Harry cries as his eyes fly open and he can see the look of hurt on Niall’s face.

“I’m trying to be a good mate you prick,” Niall glares and Harry doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this infuriated.

Harry’s hands reach up to pry Niall’s strong fist away but it doesn’t budge.

“Let go of me Ni,” he almost pleads.

Niall’s exhaling short breaths and his eyes travel the lines of Harry’s face before he lets his head drop, then he’s getting up and moving out of sight.

_Great._

 

****

 

He goes from irritated, to regretful to full on hysterical. This is Niall; they never fight, at least not really.

He feels like a naughty puppy when he knocks on the blonde’s door the next day.

“Piss off.”

Niall’s accent is stronger when he’s angry; it would be sexy if only it weren’t Harry that he were mad at.

“Come on Blondie, I’m trying to apologise here.”

The door opens a fraction of a second later, revealing a shirtless Niall in pyjama bottoms.

“Oh is that what this is supposed to be?”

Harry sighs dejectedly “I’m really sorry okay, I didn’t mean it, swear.”

“You’ve been acting weird these past few days,” Niall tells him but lets him sit down on his unmade bed.

“I know, guess I’m just stressed out.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me,” His friend tells him as he sits with his legs crossed.

“I just don’t like confrontation you know? I like it when people are happy.”

Niall shuffles closer to him and places a comforting arm around his shoulder; only it has the opposite affect and almost causes Harry to jump out of his skin.

 “What’s with all the touching?” He mutters before he can stop himself.

Niall looks confused “Does this make you feel uncomfortable?” His arm doesn’t move much to Harry’s dismay.

“That wasn’t what I said.”

“I just find it easier to show that I care with actions,” Niall mumbles “I’ll stop if you want.”

“No don’t,” Harry urges, goddamn he’s eager. “It’s nice.”

Niall smiles at him, a proper Niall smile that makes his eyes shine.

“We’re such a pair of saps,” Niall laughs and then his skin isn’t on Harry’s anymore.

Being a sap is the least of his worries.

 

****

 

When Harry finally manages to get Zayn on his own he’s working on a sketch of his younger sister.

“I haven’t heard from you in days.”

“Been busy,” Zayn mumbles, not looking up at Harry who’s sat down in the empty library seat beside him.

“That or you’ve been avoiding me.”

Zayn snorts “Why would I do that?”

“Because you’re brooding and I know why.”

Zayn’s brown eyes meet his.

“You haven’t told anyone have you?”

“Of course not,” He answers because Niall doesn’t really count.

Zayn gets back to drawing.

“Niall and I are going out later you should come.”

“No thanks.”

“I’ll tell Louis about the painting.”

Zayn looks up at him “You wouldn’t dare,” He accuses, eyes like slits.

“You really want to chance it?”

Zayn huffs “You’re such a dick Harry,” And then he’s leaving Harry on his own.

Harry smiles though because he knows this is Zayn’s way of saying thanks.

 

****

 

“What is he doing here?” Zayn seethes quietly once they’re in the pub.

“I didn’t know,” Harry whispers as he looks over at Liam laughing “Niall invited him at the last minute.”

Harry knows he’ll have to have a stern word with him about it later on, but for now he focuses on the drink in front of him and the blonde hair that’s sprouting from the top of Niall’s chest.

Only then he realises that this will probably turn into a desperate night of pining from their end of the table whilst Niall and Liam sit blissfully unaware.

“This feels wrong Haz, like I’m going behind Louis’s back,” Zayn murmurs closely to his ear so that the other two can’t hear it.

Someone clears their throat and they both turn to see Niall looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

“Should we leave you two alone?” Liam teases but Harry’s sure there’s a serious air to it.

Zayn goes beet red “What? No, no way.”

Harry laughs “Gee thanks.”

“Not that you’re ugly Haz it’s just-”

Zayn looks at them all after a beat.

“You were messing with me huh?” He asks Liam and it’s the first direct thing he’s said to him all night.

Liam nods.

“You think Harry’s attractive?” Niall asks.

“Well yeah. Don’t you?” Zayn retorts like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

Harry feels flattered.

Blue eyes trail over his face, and as Niall shrugs Harry sees the smirk.

And then Harry can see the bottom of his pint glass and he downs the rest.

 

****

 

He goes for a piss and gets followed in by Niall.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Niall grins as they wash their hands.

“Yeah? And what’s that?” Harry smiles back lazily, a warm buzz blooming under the surface of his skin.

“That I’m a genius.”

“Not quite.”

Niall flicks the water droplets on his hands in Harry’s direction.

“We’ve finally got the two of them talking properly.”

“That’s great and all, but what about Lou?”

Niall hums as he leans against the white tiled wall.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, and you’re right, I don’t think Tommo will be all that bothered if it doesn’t work out.”

“It wouldn’t be that simple Nialler; this could cause a lot of shit between Zayn and Lou.”

Niall bites his lip as he takes a step towards him.

“You’re worrying again.”

“It’s in my nature,” Harry drawls, he feels hazy as Niall gets closer.

And then somehow he’s got his back pressed against the wall behind him and Niall is only centimetres away, looking up at Harry with blue eyes so clear that Harry begins to sweat.

“Always so tense,” Niall murmurs and Harry’s knees _almost_ buckle when he feels Niall leaving open mouthed kisses along his neck.

“Niall, what are you-”

“Shhh, just relax,” He hushes as he nips at the delicate pale flesh exposed to him, hands holding onto Harry’s hips.

Harry closes his eyes because this can’t be real, there’s no way in hell this is actually happening, but the scent of Niall’s shampoo is filling his nostrils and he’s fucked.

He has to get this to stop because he’s done so well at keeping this lust he feels hidden.

“Ni, don’t.”

“Please Harry; just wanna make you feel good.”

And Harry knows that they’re in a grungy pub toilet but when Niall’s begging him so prettily he can’t say no anymore.

“Okay,” Harry exhales as Niall nuzzles his nose against the flesh of his cheek.

Niall kisses his mouth, lips are chapped and hard, and Harry can taste bitter beer on him as he slides his hands down Niall’s lower back.

They’re not completely in sync but it doesn’t matter because it feels _so_ good and Harry has to inhale sharply through his nose, more of Niall filling his senses.

It feels like an overload, especially when Niall groans into his mouth and presses his hips flat against Harry’s.

The brunette’s mouth opens as he pants at the sensation and Niall uses the opportunity to trail his tongue along Harry’s lower lip and then the roof of his mouth.

Niall ruts up against him again and Harry can feel himself getting light headed, he separates their mouths and Niall rests his forehead against Harry’s jaw.

They don’t kiss anymore, just breathe against each other.

“Fuck I’m horny,” Niall whimpers as his hips stutter forward.

“We can’t,” Harry tells him because Niall is drunk, that’s the only reason this is happening.

“But I want you,” Niall croaks out and then he’s shamelessly grinding up against the taller boy, his fingers pressing into Harry’s hip bones.

Harry bites down on his swollen lip to keep from moaning as Niall tries to get more friction.

Harry’s knows what’s going to happen if he doesn’t stop him, and as much as he’d like to make Niall come in his pants he can’t.

“Niall,” This time Harry’s tone is warning but Niall doesn’t slow down.

“Not yet,” Niall seems to be clutching to him and Harry almost doesn’t have the heart to make him stop, because he’s never seen Niall like this, so desperate and _vulnerable_.

“You’re not thinking straight Blondie,” Harry tries, his hands mirroring Niall’s as he stops his hips.

“For fuck’s sake,” He curses as he finally opens his eyes to look at Harry.

He almost doesn’t recognise him; then again, he’s never seen _this_ Niall.

“Had to fucking ruin it didn’t you?” Niall chuckles but he sounds agitated.

“I don’t want us doing something we’ll regret.”

Niall takes a step back; his usually pale cheeks are flushed pink and for a moment Harry can’t remember why he’s saying no to this.

“I could have made it good for you,” Niall tells him, eyes sincere, and then with a sigh he walks away.

 

 ****

 

They both act like it didn’t happen; it’s just easier that way, because at least they don’t have to deal with the awkwardness of talking about what it meant, even though Harry really wants to.

Three whole weeks go by and Harry’s pretty sure it’s forgotten, he doesn’t know whether to be grateful or disappointed.

It also turns out that Louis is actually a whole lot more serious about Liam than Harry had initially thought, much to Zayn’s dismay.

“I think I need to move out,” The dark haired boy sighs as he and Harry sit in the cafeteria allocated to this building, neither of them are eating.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry scolds as adjusts the bracelet on his wrist.

“Liam’s always there and then on the rare occasions that he's not he’s all Louis will talk about anyway.”

“I can see how this is difficult,” he muses, not really sure what to suggest.

“I really don’t want to ruin my friendship with Lou.”

He sounds exasperated.

“You aren’t going to, but hey, if it’s space you need then our place is always available.”

Harry thinks that it might be better having a third body around, distract him from thinking about Niall pressed against him and moaning into his ear.

“Really? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Of course, but you’ll have to take the couch.”

Zayn grimaces at the thought but begrudgingly accepts the offer anyway.

 

****

 

Niall isn’t best pleased when he sees Zayn’s bag dumped on the couch.

Harry smiles sweetly at him “Just for a little while.”

Niall blows a raspberry in his direction “Where’s he gonna sleep?”

The curly haired boy gestures to the sofa beneath him.

“Well that’s just brilliant; I’ll have no place to watch tele when I’m awake at night.”

“Why is this bothering you so much?” he asks because Niall is being unusually serious.

“I like it when it’s just you and me,” And Harry’s surprised by that.

“He can sleep with me, there’s enough space.”

That’ll solve the issue of Zayn occupying the living room at all times.

Niall nods before he stops himself “No… he’s a guest so why don’t you let him have your bed and _we_ can share.”

Harry’s mouth hangs open for a moment, his mind flashing back to their secret drunken kiss.

“Er, yeah that works,” He finds himself saying because this isn’t anything new, they’ve slept in the same bed before.

Niall looks happier with this arrangement.

 

****

 

Zayn’s back from the off license a little while later.

“I’ve got beer,” He sing songs and Niall’s immediately out of his room and walking towards him.

“Keep this up and you can stay for as long as ya like.”

Zayn rolls his eyes but passes the six pack over to him anyway.

“You want one Harold?” Niall calls from where he’s stood opening them.

“Please,” Harry breathes as he closes his laptop and places it on the coffee table in front of him. He knocks over Zayn’s sketch book as he does so and when it falls open he sees the pencil outline of Liam’s face.

 _Not again,_ is all he can think, because is Liam still modelling for Zayn after all the effort they went to trying to keep if hidden from Lou? He ignores the uneasy feeling in his stomach and puts the black book back in its original position.

Zayn slips down beside him and stretches his skinny legs onto the brown wood; Niall joins them too, telling Harry to budge up, which he does because Niall is choosing to sit next to him.

“So is this what you guys do every night?” Zayn chuckles as he works to get his can open.

Niall grins “I wish we could mate, but believe it or not we actually do study.”

“That sounds dubious.”

Harry snorts “Nope, Blondie’s right, we’re quite efficient.”

Niall hooks his thin calf over Harry’s slightly larger one.

“Why did you say you were here again Zayn?” Niall prods, all though he already full well knows why because Harry can’t keep his mouth shut.

“No reason,” Zayn lies “Just needed a bit of time away from Lou, you know how intense he can get.”

Niall hums as if to say yes but then Harry can see his lips turning up into a teasing smile, he should probably stop staring but what else can you do when someone is so darned attractive and close to you and has had their lips on your skin.

“Haz,” Niall prods one of his dimples “Have I got something on my face?”

Harry coughs awkwardly “Thought I saw an eyelash,” He saves.

He notices Zayn snicker from his other side and feels like mentioning the sketches he’s seen.

He doesn’t though because it would be pretty uncalled for and he’s not that much of a dick.

“Your ma called by the way,” Niall tells Harry as he belches loudly.

“What did she want?” He asks curiously because he hasn’t heard from her in a little while and talking to her would be really nice right now.

Niall yawns “Just asked how you were, how I was, kept me on the phone for ages.”

Harry smiles because it’s true and it’s also ridiculously funny how much she adores Niall.

Must be something to do with the genetics he thinks.

“You two are so weird,” Zayn teases and Niall reaches across Harry to thump the tanned boy’s knee.

“Watch it or I’ll throw ya out,” The blonde warns but there’s no actual threat behind it.

Harry shuffles down lower on the sofa, tucking his chin into his neck.

“You look like a fucking turtle.”

“Jeeze full of animosity today aren’t we Ni?” Zayn teases as Harry takes a drink in his awkward position.

As if to prove his point, the Irish lad nudges the bottom of Harry’s can and it ends up spilling all over his neck and shirt.

Harry sits there for a moment in shock but it’s disrupted by the laughter that’s erupting from Niall.

“You absolute cunt,” He snaps as he shoves Niall’s leg from his and sits up to pull off his wet top. His skin feels sticky from the fluid and he throws his item of damp clothing at Niall’s head.

It doesn’t stop Niall from continuing with his manic laughter as he gasps for air beside him.

“I’m starting to think Lou isn’t so bad,” Zayn mutters as he watches Niall in hysterics.

“Wanna trade?” Harry sulks as he cradles his now half empty beer can.

“No thanks.”

When Niall settles down he pats Harry’s thigh gently.

“I’m sorry, but that was too easy.”

Harry rolls his eyes but doesn’t vocalise a response.

“I’m knackered,” Zayn sighs “Now can you guys please fuck off so I can get some shut eye.”

“About that,” Niall muses “Hazza decided that it would be best if you took his room.”

Zayn looks just as surprised as Harry feels because it wasn’t Harry’s decision at all.

“You sure mate?”

Harry nods up at him with a small smile and Zayn looks genuinely grateful.

“Guess I’ll see you in the morning then,” He says as he bends to retrieve his stuff “Feel free to finish off the rest of beer.”

Harry has no doubt in his mind that Niall will happily do so.

“Sweet dreams,” Niall waves him off and then it’s just the two of them.

They drink in silence for a while.

“Come on,” Niall sighs “You’re not actually mad at me are you?”

Harry doesn’t bother offering up a response and Niall grumbles something rude under his breath.

“Would it help if I told you I was sorry?”

Harry wants to laugh at that, because suddenly he’s not caring about what’s just happened, he’s thinking about Niall and the last time they were intoxicated like this. Was Niall sorry for that? For confusing Harry to a point of no return?

“Harry?”

“Course I’m not mad Blondie,” It’s the easiest option he’s got.

Niall doesn’t look like he fully believes him “Prove it.”

“Huh?” Harry questions because what is that supposed to mean?

“Show me that it’s okay,” He whispers, turning slightly as he places a hand on Harry’s bare stomach muscles.

All he can think is that this feels an awful lot like deja vu.

Maybe letting Niall drink isn’t such a smart thing to do.

“You’re sweaty,” Harry tries to distract as he makes to shift away.

Niall isn’t having any of it though, grip tightening around Harry’s bicep as he sits atop him.

Harry tries to focus on something other than the fact that Niall’s now straddling him.

“What are you doing?” And he doesn’t know if he’s asking Niall or himself.

He looks up at Niall’s cream coloured face, his eyes look alert but Harry can see how small his pupils are, indicating that the alcohol in his system is obviously affecting him.

“I’m tired Niall.”

His statement is ignored and he wills himself to keep his eyes open as Niall puts his hands on Harry’s prominent collar bones, thumbs dipping into the slopes.

“Wish you’d just be honest with me,” The older boy sighs and Harry feels like he could say the same thing.

He doesn’t need to ask Niall what he’s on about.

Maybe he’s not so good at keeping his feelings hidden after all.

 

****

 

He doesn’t sleep very well. It’s mostly to do with the fact that Niall is snoring beside him in his clingy briefs that Harry wishes he wouldn’t wear.

He just can’t understand what’s happened and why Niall has a peaked interest in him. He figures it must be to do with the fact that they’re such close friends and Niall’s an affectionate drunk.

Yeah, he thinks, that _must_ be it.         

 

****

 

“Jesus Haz, do you ever put pants on?” Zayn asks when he’s sat at the kitchen table the next morning.

Harry looks down at his bare legs in confusion.

“These are pants?” He makes it sound like a question as he touches the fabric of his underwear just to be sure he _has_ actually got them on.

Zayn rolls his eyes “I mean like a pair of jeans.”

“But I don’t have classes until twelve,” he says as if that explains it entirely.

“Yeah Z, he doesn’t have classes until twelve,” Niall echoes with a grin as he too emerges in nothing but his briefs.

“What is it with you two?” Zayn sighs with a shake of his head.

Niall shrugs as he throws an arm around Harry’s shoulders.

Before all this kissy shit, Harry would have found an act like this entirely normal of Niall, but now it just leaves him feeling tingly and weird.

“Actually, I think I’d prefer if you didn’t answer that, I don’t even want to know.”

“Just shut up and drink ya coffee,” Niall scolds as he exits Harry’s personal space and goes to make toast.

“Put some on for me Ni,” He tells the blonde absentmindedly as he stares at the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

Zayn catches him looking and Harry wants to lean forward to slap the smug look off of his face.

“I’ll probably be back quite late today lads,” Zayn tells them.

Harry quirks an eyebrow “Any particular reason?”

Zayn looks a little flustered and Harry can tell he’s lying when he answers with a murmured ‘no’.

It involves Liam and probably more drawing and Harry wants to scream because damn if this isn’t a love triangle waiting to happen.

 

****

 

Harry’s restless all afternoon.

“What the fuck’s wrong with you?” Niall finally asks after fifteen minutes of Harry shaking his leg continuously.

“Hmm?” He asks dazed.

Niall slams a hand down on his knee to halt its movements.

“Hard to focus on the footy when it feels like the couch is a trampoline.”

“Sorry, I’m just distracted.”

“I can see that ya prat,” Niall chuckles as he takes his hand away “What I want to know is why?”

Harry bites at his lip and tells him to “Wait a sec.”

When he comes back a couple of minutes later he’s holding Zayn’s book.

Niall looks up at him because he still doesn’t get it.

“Open it,” Harry instructs as he thrusts it into Niall’s lap.

“Shit,” Niall mumbles as he flips through about eight or nine tonal drawings of Liam’s face from various angles.

“What are we going to do?” Harry almost whines as he slumps back down.

Niall shuts the black book and puts it down.

“Nothing,” He says simply and Harry wants to punch him.

“We can’t just pretend that this isn’t a thing.”

Niall looks at him with an unsettling confidence “Sure we can.”            

Harry groans and then angrily shoves at Niall’s knee.

“Ow!” Niall yelps because it’s his dodgy one “What was that for?”

“Because you’re not being helpful.”

Niall rubs at it whilst giving Harry a glare.

“Well what do you suppose I do? They’re adults Haz.”

“They’re also our friends Niall.”

“All the more reason for us to keep out of it.”

“But-”

“Shh. Zayn’s just got to get over it. Liam is with Louis, end of.”

“He can’t just shut off his feelings like that.”

Niall rolls his eyes like he’s had enough of Harry and all this bullshit, only the thing with Niall is that he probably has no idea how Zayn is feeling, unlike Harry who very much does so.

They watch about ten more minutes of the football but now Harry has other things on his mind.

“What if it all goes tits up and we end up having to choose sides?”

Niall lets out an exasperated sigh and fiddles to mute the match.

“What is it going to take to get you to shut the fuck up about this?”

“Some support would be nice.”

“Fine,” Niall rambles with frustration “I’ll hold your hand.”

In saying so he grabs Harry’s palm and squeezes it tightly within his own.

“This isn’t really what I had in mind,” Harry deadpans, but that fact that Niall is holding his hand does things to him.

Yes, he’s that deep into this.

And then he realises “Hang on, if Zayn’s only meeting Liam so that he can draw him, why has he left his sketch book here tonight?”

Niall clenches his fingers around Harry’s hand harder and mutters

“They’re probably fucking.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Me too.”

“Zayn wouldn’t do that, not to Lou.”

Niall shrugs “Like I said, it’s none of our business.”

“Yes it-”

Niall’s other hand clamps itself over the brunette’s mouth.

“You’re driving me insane.”

So Harry does the only logical thing he can think of and licks at skin in front of him.

Niall pulls his hand off with a grimace but they both end up laughing.

Niall’s right, it really is nice when it’s just the two of them.

 

****

 

Harry decides to get a labret piercing, it costs him thirty quid and he mainly does it because he feels like he needs to make a physical change.

He gets a silver ring put on straight away which he knows is slightly stupid because it’ll be tight as hell once his lower lip swells and the metal will probably leave an imprint.

But he does it anyway because he just doesn’t really care all that much and it looks fucking rad.

When Zayn sees it he just laughs and says “I’m glad it’s not another tat.”

Harry wants to snigger at the hypocrisy because has Zayn looked in the mirror lately?           

Only he doesn’t because Niall is sauntering in and looks a lot paler than Harry’s used to.

“You okay Ni?”

The blonde shakes his head as he falls across the two of them in heap, his face in Harry’s lap.

“Don’t feel well,” He mumbles into the fabric of Harry’s sweats.

“I’ll go and make some tea.”

The statement reminds Harry of the fact that Louis is Zayn’s roommate and thus tea is basically the solution to everything.

With Zayn gone, Niall shuffles his lower half into a more comfortable position. Harry can feel the heat radiating from his forehead against his thigh.

“Want me to put you to bed?” Harry asks soothingly as he strokes at Niall’s fluffy hair.

“M’not a baby,” He weakly protests but Harry ignores him and gets him to sit up and back against the pillows.

“Come on, just a few little steps.”

Niall groans loudly as he screws his eyes shut and sticks out an arm for Harry to pull him to his feet with.

They move slowly with Niall slumping against Harry for support.

The older boy curls up into a foetal position once he can feel his sheets beneath him.

Zayn comes in with a mug with the Irish flag on it and two pain killers.

“You need a hand?” He asks seriously, eyeing over their friend.

Harry shakes his head “I got it.”

With the door shut Harry sits down softly beside him.

“It’s so fucking hot in here Curly,” Niall complains and Harry can see the sweat along his brow.

“You need to take some clothes off.”

When Niall doesn’t stir, Harry unlaces the boy’s shoes and pulls his skinnies off.

“Jumper too,” He tells Niall gently and Harry has to lift his torso as if he were a lifeless doll so that he can work it off.

“Better,” Niall croaks as he shifts against the cool bed spread.

The brunette holds out the two capsules to him and Niall swallows them down dry.

When he’s satisfied that there’s nothing else he himself can do he stands and stretches his back muscles.

“Lie down,” Niall instructs tiredly and Harry wants to dissolve.

“You want me to stay?”

Niall yawns “Need a cuddle.”

Harry’s never been good at denying Niall of what he wants so he presses himself up against Niall’s back and tucks his arm around his slender waist.

It reminds him of when they were young teenagers and Harry had gone through a cuddle phase in which he requested that they share daily embraces. Niall had always just laughed but obliged.

Only this is different because Niall’s boiling against his skin and his hair is tickling Harry’s nose as opposed to Harry’s curls getting into Niall’s mouth.

Harry runs his tongue over the new piece of jewellery as he listens to Niall’s shallow breaths.

It’s moments like this wherein he can pretend that his best friend loves him back.

 

****

 

When Niall wakes up halfway through the night, so does Harry.

“You feel better Blondie?” Harry asks as Niall turns to face him.

“No,” He pouts with sunken eyes “You fidget a lot.”

Harry smirks at him in the dark room.

“Nice,” The blonde comments lifting his hand to touch the ring “It hurt?”

Harry shakes his head, too distracted by Niall’s hand near his mouth.

“You should sleep some more,” Harry tells him because Niall’s skin is hotter than ever.

“In a sec,” Niall drawls as he drops his hand between them.

He wants to blow cool air over Niall’s face but stops himself.

There’s a silence in which they both just stare at each other and Harry can feel the anxiety in his stomach because he’s fighting off the urge to kiss the other boy and make him tell Harry just how good it feels.

So instead he says “A cat usually has twelve whiskers on each side of its face.”

Niall guffaws and pinches one of Harry’s nipples before he closes his eyes again.

 

****

 

Zayn blasts KRS One’s ‘Sound of Da Police’ and Harry pulls a face.

“What? I like it,” The darker haired boy defends as he bobs his head along.

Before Harry can respond there’s a pounding at the front door.

Zayn makes no move to get up and Harry huffs out an “I’ll get it then shall I?”

Louis pushes straight past him and clambers onto Zayn.

“When are you coming home?” He begs dramatically, followed by “What the fuck are you listening to?”

Zayn shoves him off his lap “After that comment? Never.”

Louis’s eyebrows scrunch up and he sulks as he asks Harry “Where’s Ni?”

Harry’s smirking as he leans against the edge of the couch.

“In bed, he doesn’t feel well.”

Louis pretty much ignores the answer and turns back to Zayn.

“Please come back, I miss you.”

Zayn’s trying to hide his smile “It’s only been a few days.”

“Feels like a lifetime,” Louis stresses.

“Am I actually going to get you to myself or do I still have to share with Liam all the time?”

Harry snorts because they sound like an old married couple, so much so that he’d think it was Louis Zayn fancied and not Liam.

“You don’t like Li?” Louis asks confused.

Harry has to turn away to withhold his laughter.

“Of course I do silly, just that it kind of sucks being a third wheel all the time.”

“You’re hardly getting away from that position by coming here,” Louis reasons as he eyes Harry pointedly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asks but Louis continues to ignore him.

“Zayn, I need you to look after me, you know how disorderly I can get.”

Louis bats his eyelashes and then Zayn nods reluctantly.

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Harry adlibs just to be annoying.

“No Harold,” Louis snaps but there’s a shine to his eyes that let’s Harry know it’s all bark and no bite.

 

****

 

“Where’s Zayn?” Niall asks once he finally emerges from his bedroom.

“Gone.”

“Like _gone_ gone?”

Harry nods from where he’s reading his textbook.

“Cheeky bugger didn’t even say goodbye,” Niall scolds as pulls open the door to the fridge.

“Louis practically dragged him out of here,” Harry tells him as his eyes scan over words that are beginning to make his head hurt.

Niall sits down at the table opposite him with a solemn expression.

“Yes?” He enquires, because can’t Niall see he’s studying?       

“There’s no grub.”

Harry rolls his eyes “There’s ham.”

“Ham? I’ve been dying in there and you expect _ham_ to suffice?”

Trust Niall to be dramatic where food is involved.

“It’s protein, now stop complaining.”

“You eat it if it’s so darn great,” Niall flicks at the pages of his book.

Harry glares at him “What do you want me to do about it?”

Niall pushes back so that his chair screeches against the tiles and he begrudgingly goes for the meat.

“This isn’t even ham, it’s salami,” Niall mutters but eats the contents of the packet anyway.

“I’m still hungry,” He moans and snatches Harry’s reading material away from him.

“Give it back,” But he knows it’s futile.

Niall knocks the book onto the floor and the two of them just stare at it.

Harry can’t ignore the fact that it almost feels like the tension between them is sexual.

“You should pick that up,” the blonde deadpans.

Harry wants to smack him for being such an insolent little shit but also wants to suck his dick.

Talk about two minds.

“Let’s go out.”

Niall’s mouth turns up into a grin because he knows he’s won, he always wins.

Harry can’t be angry, especially not when Niall pats his curls and promises he’ll pay for his dessert.

 

****

 

Harry remembers being five; he was all curls and dimples much like his older self, only much more endearing.

He remembers meeting Niall for the first time, his hair had been darker than Harry’s and his eyes had been so blue. Harry had always liked the colour blue.

Harry was eating a jammy dodger during the first lunch break when Niall had sat down beside him.

“Hi,” He had smiled and Harry could see that his front tooth was missing “My name’s Niall, I’ve just moved here from Ireland.”

Harry offered up his hand “I’m Harry.”

“I like your hair Harry,” Niall had grinned and then touched a curl.

“I like your eyes.”

Niall had giggled at that before taking out his own pack of jammy dodgers.

“Let’s be best friends forever.”

 

****

 

Niall eats like he’s been starved. Harry’s never seen anyone consume so much food within such a short space of time.

“You’ll get indigestion,” He tries to warn as he watches Niall from across the restaurant table.

The blonde snorts ungracefully and shovels another potato into his mouth.

“I can see now why you don’t go on many dinner dates,” Harry mutters and Niall stills for a moment to kick his shin under the table.

“I like to reserve the pleasure specifically for you.”

Harry twirls his carbonara around his fork and chews his mouthful slowly.

“Why you gotta be so fuckin posh?” Niall chortles with his mouth full.

“You don’t have to be posh to have table manners.”

“It’s not like you’re the bloody queen curly,” But Niall wipes his lips on his napkin anyway.

They eat in silence for a little while.

“You should get the waitress’s number,” his friend tells him.

“Why would I want to do that?”

Niall rolls his eyes “Because she’s fit and was checking you out earlier on.”

“No thanks,” Harry sighs because surely Niall’s clued on by now.

Harry doesn’t want some waitress, he wants Niall.

“What is it with you lately?”

“I like someone,” Harry snaps.

I _love_ you.

Niall goes quiet before he asks “Who?”

Here’s your chance, Harry thinks, just tell him.

“Zayn,” Harry stammers out before he can think about what he’s saying.

Niall nearly chokes.

“Zayn?”

Harry wants to shake his head but he’s said it now.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Yeah.”

_If Zayn was you._

“But you said you weren’t into blokes.”

“I’m not, just Zayn.”

And it feels so wrong coming out of his mouth, like he’s committing some sort of crime

Niall looks like he’s trying to process this false information, Harry wishes he could detect jealousy. Wishes he could read Niall’s mind.

“So that’s why you let him stay with us?”

Harry nods even though it’s all bullshit. He wants to rewind time, back to that day where he and Niall met and tell the boy to leave him alone, to stop fucking with his head.

“I thought if I could get him away from Liam for a while he might… move on.”

_Lies. Lies. Lies._

“Jesus.”

Their remaining food has probably gone cold.

“Have you told Zayn?”

Harry shakes his head because he’s a big fat liar.

“Good,” Niall mumbles and Harry’s confused by that. “It’s probably best that you don’t, especially not with his feelings for Liam, it’ll all be too much for him.”

“I know.”

Niall looks like he might melt.

What the fuck has he done?

 

****

 

They don’t bother with dessert and when they get in it’s late.

Niall peels his jacket off and stretches out on the couch.

He laughs.

“What?” Harry asks because he’s sure as hell that he didn’t say anything.

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t ya mate?”

 _Oh,_ Harry thought that they’d not mention the whole (fake) Zayn crush thing for a while.

“Guess so,” Harry mutters because now he’s regretting his dishonestly like fuck.

“Sit down for a sec,” His roommate tells him and because it’s Niall he does as he’s told.

Niall doesn’t really make all that much room for him, so Harry sort of ends up slouched beside him, his elbow resting against the blonde’s stomach.

“Tell me something,” Niall starts.

“Sure.”

“Why Zayn?” Harry can feel his nerves bubbling.

“I don’t know.”

“Come one Haz, it’s me.”

“Because he’s a bit of a dick but he’s pretty and a good mate.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” Niall sighs and scratches at his neck.

“It’s not a big thing, honestly.”

_It’s not a thing at all._

Harry can feel Niall’s fingers at his ear as the boy pulls on the lobe, it tickles and Harry has to shy away from the movement.

“Stop it,” He whispers but Niall doesn’t, instead he strokes the skin behind his ear.

“Fuck Haz, this is fucked.”

_You don’t even know the half of it._

 

****

 

Niall spends the next morning working on his music piece that he’ll have to share with his lecturer.

Harry doesn’t want to disturb him because he knows how annoying that can be.

So he does the only logical thing he can and goes round to Zayn’s.

Louis answers the door because that seems to be his favourite thing.

“You can’t have him back,” Louis chastises but he kisses Harry’s cheek anyway.

“Is he in his room?”

“Indeed,” Lou hums “Want some tea?”

“No thanks, just need to chat to Malik about something.”

“Suit yourself, oh and phones exist for a reason darling,” Louis smiles sweetly and Harry flips him off before making his way down the hall.

He doesn’t knock because this is urgent, so when he pushes the door open he isn’t surprised to find Zayn in his pyjamas with his hair looking like a mess.

“Mother fucker,” Zayn jumps because to be fair Harry did sort of barge in.

“I may have told Niall that I have a thing for you,” he rushes out because it needs to be said.

Zayn stares at him with his mouth agape as Harry sits down on the black bed covers.

“You what?”

“I panicked, he was asking me why I didn’t fuck girls anymore and I just told him it was because I have a big gay crush on you.”

“Do you?” Zayn asks warily, because he does look confused.

“Of course not you twat! I like Niall, you know this.”

“Just checking jeeze,” Zayn glares.

“I’m a dumb cunt,” Harry face-plants onto the covers and Zayn pats his back.

“Not necessarily.”

Harry looks up at him with eyebrows raised.

“This could be a good thing.”

“What are you on about?”

“If we pretend to be dating, it could make Niall jealous and realise he wants to shag you too.”

It’s Harry’s turn to glare.

“It’ll never work.”

“Well why not?”

_Because he knows you like Liam._

“Because it’s too random, and you get nothing out of it”

“Life is random and yes I do, I get to see Niall finally realise how in love with you he is.”

Harry pouts and the thought of Niall wanting him back is enough for him to nod his head.

Harry thinks Zayn may be close to claiming Niall’s best friend title.

 

****

 

When they both exit into the living room Louis looks over at them with a grin.

“Fuck me you guys were in there for a long time, what were you doing, dogging?”

Harry just rolls his eyes but then flushes red when Zayn says

“Yes actually, Harry and I are a thing now.”

He turns to Zayn with a scowl. “Don’t joke with me”

“I’m not, tell him babe,” Zayn nudges his arm and Harry nods.

“No fucking way, fuck off, this is a sick prank.”

Zayn mutters something under his breath before he kisses Harry’s lips wetly and Louis nearly screams.

“Told you,” Zayn smiles once he pulls off and Harry wants to laugh because this is the funniest thing.

 

****

 

Two days go by before Harry has the guts to tell Niall.

When he does announce that he and Zayn are ‘boyfriends’ Niall looks like lost puppy.

“But I thought he liked Liam?”

“So did I, but when I told him the truth he just smiled and said that all this Liam stuff was a cover.”

Harry feels like lying shouldn’t be this easy.

Niall still looks dubious, like he can’t quite believe what he’s hearing.

Harry wants to push him down onto the ground and kiss him until he whines.

“If he hurts your feelings he’ll have hell to pay.”

Harry doesn’t kiss him, just hugs him until he can’t breathe instead.

 

****

 

Two more weeks pass by and during this time whenever Harry and Zayn hide away in each other’s rooms Harry studies and Zayn draws.

Niall doesn’t really say anything negative about it but Harry feels like he’s becoming irritated.

“I didn’t realise you’d moved back in,” Niall grumbles when he sees Zayn perched next to Harry on the couch.

Harry can’t help but smirk when Niall squishes down beside him and pinches his knee.

Zayn snorts before asking if it’s okay if he lights up a roll up.

They both nod because Zayn likes cigarettes more than anything.

The Asian boy uses his empty coffee mug as an ashtray and offers the fag to Harry who takes it willingly, not because he likes it, but because he could do with relaxing some.

Niall pinches his knee again when he takes a pull and Harry gives him a funny look.

“You’re a bad influence,” The blonde tells Zayn who leans into Harry’s side just for the sake of it.

“S’not like I shoved it into his mouth,” Zayn says.

The two of them finish it until there’s only a butt left and Niall yawns.

“We should all get pissed tonight.”

“We being who exactly?” Harry enquires as he turns his head to look at Niall’s glorious face.

“The three of us, Lou and Li.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Zayn concludes and Harry just focuses on the heat of Niall beside him.

 

****

 

They’ve never actually been out together as a five.

Harry’s beginning to think he understands as to why that is because once they’re all in the bar and sat down Louis and Liam immediately start with the public display of affection.

He has to clear his throat a couple of times for them to cut it out and Liam looks incredibly embarrassed.

Harry feels even worse for Zayn who has to watch it all with jealousy exuding from his every pore.

Harry leans in close so that he can hear him over the music “Go easy on the death stares.”

Zayn turns to him and breathes in deeply “We should give them a run for their money.”

Harry just chuckles and pats his cheek because as hot as Zayn is he really doesn’t want to make out with him anymore than necessary.

Niall’s gone straight for shots this time and Harry can tell that at least one of them is going to puke tonight.

Probably Louis.

 

****

 

He’s wrong about Louis, it’s actually Zayn who’s hammered about two hours down the line. He hasn’t thrown up but he’s slurring his words and leaning against Harry with all his weight.

“Sort of crushing me here,” Harry chuckles as he shifts so that he can breathe easy.

“Sorry babe,” Zayn grins and of course Harry has to keep an eye on him because he’s supposed to be his boyfriend.

Niall’s also pretty intoxicated beside him laughing at a joke Louis has cracked.

Liam is watching Zayn with light eyes and Harry has to give him a reassuring smile to let him know that he’s perfectly capable of handling it.

But Harry really needs to piss and splash some cold water on his face.

“Hold him for a minute yeah?” He asks Liam who’s still staring at him.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam nods as he shuffles over to Zayn’s side.

Louis laughs at how drunk Zayn is and Niall stands up with him.

“Where ya going?” He asks and Harry tries to ignore the shine that’s in his blue eyes.

“For a slash,” Harry tells him crudely and Niall smiles as he follows behind him.

When they get into the dimly lit restroom Harry tells him that he ‘doesn’t need a minder’.

Niall shows him the middle finger “You’re not the only one with a bladder.”                

They pee with the sound of music echoing through the doors and when they’re washing their hands Niall looks at him in the mirror.

“Lover boy’s pretty darn drunk.”

Harry shrugs because what does that have to do with anything?

Niall leans his hip against the marble around the sinks.

“Looks like you won’t be getting any tonight.”

Harry notes that Zayn’s not the only one who’s had one too many.

“I think I’ll live,” He sarks and Niall grins at him like he’s the most entertaining thing he’s seen.

Harry knows what’s going on here and when Niall takes a step forward he puts his hand out in front of him.

“Don’t.”

Harry has to swallow down saliva and take in a deep breath.

What is it with Niall and public toilets?

Harry’s shuffling backwards trying to avoid any contact but his plan backfires because Niall’s cornered him into a stall before he can register the fact.

“Ni please.”

Niall ignores him as he slides the lock shut.

“Zayn, Harry? Really?”

And is that what this is about?

His accent is stronger once he’s had a drink and Harry finds it incredibly attractive.

Before he can reply Niall’s running a hand through his blonde hair and saying “It’s like a giant slap in the face.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry quizzes because Niall really loves fucking with his head.

Niall gives him the silent treatment as he grips at Harry’s shoulders.

The brunette wonders if he’s about to shake him.

“Listen Ni-”

“No, you listen.”

Harry can only stare at the flushed face in front of him.

“I kissed you first.”

Harry’s not in the right set of mind for this. Not now, not ever.

“If you’re going to have feelings for somebody, it should be _me_.”

“You’re drunk,” Harry deadpans, because he’s had enough of Niall only wanting him when he’s shit faced.

“I’m not fucking drunk, I’m jealous.”

Zayn was right, it did work.

“Well what do you want me to do about it?” Harry challenges because he’s not going to initiate anything, this is all Niall.

“Tell me that you don’t want Zayn.”

Harry can feel his breath hitching in his throat as Niall’s hands slide down to his wrists.

“I _do_ want him,” He murmurs and it sounds so dishonest that Niall smirks anyway.

“If that were true you’d have pushed me away by now.”

“I know better than to provoke an Irish man,” Harry tries to joke but blue eyes seem to be getting closer and closer and then Niall is sucking on his lower lip, rubbing his tongue against the silver ring.

Harry tries to use his height to his advantage and move his mouth out of reach but Niall just nips at his chin and jaw as he pins Harry’s hips back against the cubicle wall with his forearm.

“I could report you for sexual harassment,” He breathes out.

“You do that,” Niall hums as he bites harder.

“What are you, a vampire?”

Lips curving against Harry’s flesh, Niall lifts his head slowly before he speaks in a voice that’s gone dark.

“Would you like me to be? Because I have to admit, the thought of you, hot and sweet, sliding down my throat does have a certain appeal.”

Harry can’t help the strangled whimper that comes out of his mouth.

He knows Niall can probably feel his erection against his stomach and he blames it all on the fact that Niall’s got a filthy mouth.

“Should I take that as a yes? Would you like me to suck you dry?”

Harry almost faints, he wants to tell Niall that he would very much like that but they’re interrupted by footsteps and Louis calling out “Harold!”

He thinks he might cry because he’s so hard and Louis is being a pain.

“What?” He snaps, throat dry, ordering Niall to be silent with his eyes.

“Zayn wants you to take him home,” Louis whines.

Harry thinks about Zayn and how helpless he is right about now and that he’s probably relying on Harry to care for him.

He sighs and gently pushes the small blonde away.

Either way, Niall won’t want to remember this when he’s sober.

 

****

 

When Harry wakes up in bed the next morning there’s a warm body beside him but it’s not the one he’s be yearning after for years.

Instead it’s one that’s been vomiting all night long and telling him how much of a ‘babe’ he is.

He leaves Zayn to rest and get himself some pain killers; he’s relieved to find that Niall’s still sleeping too.

Harry makes himself some coffee; it’s strong and black because he needs the fucking energy.

He pretty much zones out as he drinks it, doesn’t notic that Zayn’s joined him at the table until he sees a tanned hand holding itself out in request for the nurofen packet.

When he takes in the shadows under his brown eyes he almost feels sorry for waking him.

“Yesterday didn’t quite go as expected,” Zayn tries to joke but his voice sounds so raw that the words come out broken.

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry smiles, because he knows how Zayn is feeling, knows that sometimes altering your mind so much makes it better for that little while.

He doesn’t know why he’s feeling soft this morning but he reaches over to hold Zayn’s hand as an act of comfort.

But this is Harry’s life, so of course Niall walks out at this particular moment and suddenly Zayn’s hand feels alien and intruding.

He doesn’t let go though, because the whole point is that they’re supposed to be pretending, and he doesn’t miss the questionable look Niall flashes over at him.

“Aren’t you two just the cutest thing?” He coos but it sounds faker than ever and it isn’t accompanied by Niall’s earth warming smile.

Cringe all you want, Harry’s in deep, and a romantic.

“Yes, yes, I’m leaving soon.”

Harry glances over at Zayn; almost pleads with him not to.

“Feel free to shower,” Harry tells him instead as he scrunches up his nose and finally pulls his hand away.

 

****

 

_Niall. Niall. Niall._

Or in other words; fuck, fuck, fuck.

Because the last thing Harry expects as he sits on the couch and replies to all of Anne’s text messages is for a naked Niall to walk straight into view.

Not only wearing his birthday suit, the blonde is completely wet, fresh out of the shower so that Harry can see the steam radiating from his skin.

He most definitely does stare at Niall’s arse and the dimples that sit above it. He’s not short of a groan when Niall looks over his shoulder at him.

“Didn’t see you there mate,” He smiles and Harry wants to slap him because of course he did. “Not a problem right? I mean, you walk around with ya cock out all the time.”

Harry mumbles out a response and turns his attention back to his phone, his cheeks burning as his eyes don’t actually take in the words.

All he can think about is how beautiful Niall is and, Jesus, is this an attempt at seduction?

“So last night was interesting eh?”

And no, Niall can’t be doing this, of all the times he could have possibly chosen to actually acknowledge this weird thing they’ve got going on he chooses now? When he’s all bare skin that leaves Harry flustered.

“Interesting yeah,” He agrees and then gets up and goes to his room without another look back at his roommate.

 

****

 

They’re sat on a patch of grass outside one of main buildings and Zayn’s smoking his third cigarette.

“I think we should break up,” Harry sighs solemnly and Zayn puffs out a cloud of smoke as he laughs.

“Too much man for you?”

Harry shoves his shoulder but smiles anyway.

“If anything, this ‘relationship’ just makes things more awkward.”

“Hey, and here I thought I was the best boyfriend in the world.”

“You know what I mean mate, Niall’s actually fucking trying to get in my pants now.”

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?”

Harry doesn’t blame him for being confused.

“Obviously, but it’s just messing with my head, all this kissing and then not talking about it.”

“I don’t know whether or not I should milk the scorned lover who’s been cheated on act.”

“Stop being a twat.”

“God there’s no pleasing you is there, usually you moan because I’m too moody.”

“What if he thinks I’m easy?”

Zayn scoffs at that “You’ve been best mates since you were five, Niall knows how you work, he’s messing with you on purpose Haz.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s trying to see how far he can push you before you’ll actually cave in and either suck his dick or confess your undying love.”

“No fucking way, I’m not putting myself up for rejection.”

“He’s probably thinking the same thing babe,” Zayn makes kissy faces at him as a couple of students pass by.

Harry thinks this over.

“What about the whole Liam thing?”

Zayn’s ears perk up at the mention of his name.

“I’m not sure, I think he’s lush obviously, but Lou’s got him hooked, and as much as I hate to admit it, they’re a fucking good match.”

Harry had not been expecting that.

“So that’s it? You’re over him?”

“I wouldn’t say that, I would still bang him if Lou gave it the all clear.”

“You need to find a new roommate.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re starting to sound like him, all this I wouldn’t mind sharing stuff.”

Zayn looks like he’s just had a eureka moment.

“That’s exactly it; Lou would so be up for that polyamorous malarkey.”

Harry actually has to frown.

“But would you be? Technically you’d be getting it on with Lou too.”

Zayn swallows awkwardly and Harry suddenly gets it.

“You’ve already fucked him haven’t you?”

All that nonsense with Louis wanting Zayn to come home, Zayn likes Louis too.

“Once,” Zayn admits “And it was before Liam.”

“I can’t believe you haven’t told me this.”

“Calm down.”

“Calm down? Calm down? This is huge.”

“Fuck me, I need to go and talk to Lou about this,” Zayn gets to his feet and Harry literally can’t believe it.

Talk about major fucking plot twist.

“And you,” Zayn points a finger at him “Go and sort Niall out, it’s getting tedious.”

Harry stares up at him dumbfounded.

“I think this break up was good for us,” Zayn winks and then he’s running like there’s no tomorrow.

At this rate, Harry hopes there won’t be.

 

****

 

Niall finds him in his room at around half seven.

“What’s up Curly?” He asks as he leans back against Harry’s head board.

“I broke up with Zayn,” Harry announces airily as he skims over the notes he made earlier today.

Niall pulls them away from him “Why?”

Harry thinks about how to put it.

“Oh, you know, because he wants to be in three way relationship with Lou and Liam.”

Niall doesn’t laugh, just looks very wary.

“You’re being serious,” He notes.

Harry nods as he purses his lips.

“But... you… I’m so baffled.”

Harry cracks a smile at that.

“Zayn and I weren’t actually dating you div, it was all a ploy to make Liam jealous.”

Niall’s eyebrows quirk up.

 “Only Liam?” He asks cheekily and Harry flips him off.

“Obviously Lou too from the sounds of it,” He breathes out because this will take some getting used to.

Niall rolls his eyes “I was talking about me you _div.”_

Harry gulps at that “Huh?”

“Come on Haz, let’s not pretend I haven’t attempted to dry hump you like twice now.”

“I thought we weren’t mentioning that.”

“Maybe I’m tired of waiting.”

Harry laughs because, oh, the irony.

“I’ve been waiting about six years Blondie.”

“To fuck me?”

Harry shakes his head “The whole shebang,” He gestures to the empty space above his head.

“You never said,” Niall grins.

“Well I’m sorry, but it’s not every day you tell your best mate you’re in love with them.”

“Woah.”

“Shit, I mean-” Harry rambles “Wait no, that’s right, I fucking love you.”

“Well that should make this a whole lot easier.”

“Make what-”

Pink lips swallow down his words and for once Harry can lose himself in a Niall that’s not intoxicated.

It’s a hell of a lot more satisfying.

 

****

 

Louis is very open to the idea of sharing if the picture he sends Harry of Zayn and Liam cuddling is anything to go off of.

When he shows Niall, the blonde laughs for a good ten minutes because he finds it so bloody funny.

Harry silently feels so proud of Zayn, besides it’s adorable and the twenty first century after all.

When Niall’s finally got his breath back he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Don’t get any ideas though.”

“You really think that after waiting for my turn to finally come around I’d be willing to let others get in on it?”

“Way to make me sound like a fair ground ride.”

Niall’s fingers tickle at his belly.

“You love it.”

“Not as much as you love me apparently.”

Harry wants to smack him for that but he doesn’t, because now he’s allowed to do something better.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is Narrywillbethedeathofme if you want to submit prompts :)


End file.
